Flameo Hotman Makorra
by Tiggercat12
Summary: They were training and Korra called him..."Flameo hotman?" This was a back-and-forth thing with my friend Izzy. She started it, and you can guess who did what from there.


"Korra, your stance is wrong." Mako rolled his eyes when one of Bolin's Earthbending volleys connected with her stomach. She fell back with a grunt, clutching her abdomen.

"Really?" She retorted sarcastically. "And what gave you that idea?"

"You fell." He smirked in challenge as the Waterbender rose, cracking her knuckles.

"You figured that out all by yourself? Flameo, Sifu Hotman. Fla-me-o." She replied before blinking in confusion.

"Did you just say 'Sifu Hotman'?" Bolin asked questioningly, squinting at Korra. Said Avatar brought a hand to her temple, eyebrows knitting together in thought.

"Huh. I didn't mean to say that." She frowned, scratching her chin. "Oh, well. Mako, time for a spar."

Mako was distracted by the names Korra has just called him, so he wasn't ready for the water-whip that the girl sent at him. He grunted as he was flung back against the wall. Bolin stood back, a huge grin on his face. Korra was stifling a laugh and failing as the firebender stood up. "Shut up, I wasn't ready," he huffed. As he was talking, Korra sent more water at him. He was a little more prepared this time, so he was able to evaporate it with some fire. "Bad idea," he grumbled as the steam impaired his vision.

"Block this, Sifu Hotman!" He glanced to his side where Korra's voice sounded. A moment later he got a ball of water to the face. He cursed and shook his head. "Stop calling me th-GAH!" The boy was cut off by Korra, who had tackled him to the ground. The avatar now sat on his back, arms crossed, a grin on her face. "I, uh…think she won," Bolin said after a moment. Mako grumbled a reply and both Korra and Bolin laughed.

Korra crossed her legs, grinning down smugly at her fallen comrade. Mako glared back up at her, and Bolin sensed a brewing fight.

"You didn't play fair last time, Miss Avatar." The Firebender decided, pushed up onto his hands and knees, the girl losing balance and falling off his back. With an annoyed grumble, she pulled herself off the ground, watching as Mako did the same.

"Fights aren't fair, Hotman." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Stop calling me that!" He threw his hands into the air.

"I didn't mean to!" She replied, putting her palms up defensively. "I think one of my past lives said that alot or something! It just comes to mind!"

He dusted himself off and then pointed a finger at her, about to retort with something. Instead, he closed his mouth and quickly sent a stream of fire at her. Korra quickly ducked down and shot a water-whip at his legs, making him stumble. "Heheh," she chuckled, straightening up. Bolin raised a brow and looked at Mako. "You're clearly not winning here, Flameo," he said. Mako jumped up and barked, "Stop CALLING me that!" before sending a blast of fire at both of them. Bolin yipped and quickly blocked it with a disk while Korra cartwheeled to the side, sending a disk at Mako as she did.

Mako dodged and grabbed it before it was out of reach, throwing it back at Korra. The Avatar didn't expect that, so it nailed her in the side, making her stumble back and fall on her butt. "Ow," she muttered. She was getting up when Mako came over and tripped her, making her fall to the ground again. He then put a foot on her stomach, pressing a little bit too hard. She coughed as the air left her lungs. "Get-off-Mako," she gasped. He smirked at her and did nothing else.

"No."

"B-ut, it… wasn't… me… this time…" She choked out, grabbing his foot and trying in vain to push him off. Air was lacking and her arms were weak. "J…erky… Hot…Man…"

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." He snapped, digging his shoe deeper.

"G…et… off…" She groaned, punching his leg half-heartedly. "Ai..r…" She whined.

"Not until you promise to stop calling me that. It's weird." Mako replied, pressing more weight onto her chest.

"Mako, seriously, I think your suffocating her." Bolin interjected, gesturing at the Avatar's bluing face. Mako blinked, as if this had just occured to him, and lifted his foot the slightest bit. With that tiny freedom, Korra managed to squirm out from under his hold. Still gasping for breath, she grabbed his thigh and flipped him.

Mako was none too happy with the switch.

Korra growled a little, which amused Bolin, as she put her weight on Mako. "How do _you _like it, Sifu Hotman," she said. Mako was a bit surprised at the tone of her voice. He would have replied, but he didn't really have the breath to do so at the moment. He started to move his hand, but Korra noticed the movement and got to her knees, grabbing his arms and keeping them pinned to the ground. "Nuh-uh." The firebender gave her an agitated look.

Bolin just looked on, now leaning against the wall, waiting to see how this would turn out. Just then, Pabu came scampering in, squeaking. Korra looked over at him and that split second was all Mako needed to be able to move just enough to make Korra fall over. He quickly got back on top of her, keeping her arms to the ground as she had done to him. The girl blinked and scowled. Pabu paused and looked at them, his nose twitching. Squeaking again, he bounded over to Bolin and climbed into his shoulder.

"Ma-ko," Korra huffed through clenched teeth. "Yes, miss Avatar?" He smirked at her as she snorted. At least he wasn't pressing on her stomach this time. She struggled to turn over, but the firebender was able to keep his position, and she soon gave up. Now she just lay there, glaring up at him.

"Mako, if looks could kill, you'd be dead, resurrected, and dead again." Bolin voiced, crossing his arms nonchalantly. Mako flicked his eyes up towards his brother, smirking.

"Yeah, but she can't do much like this, can she?" He replied evenly, not at all concerned with the look that Avatar was giving him. He tightened his hold on Korra's wrists.

"_She _is right here, you jerky Hotman! Now, get off!" Korra growled, kicking her legs out. Mako would have none of that, for he straddled her, effectively subduing her lower body. She intensified her stare, but Mako disregarded it, leaning so close to her that their breaths mingled.

"And what're you going to do if I say 'No'?" He murmured quietly, his lips upturning in the slightest of smiles.

Korra's face turned bright red, her nose scrunching up in embarrassment.

"I-" She squeaked unintentionally. Coughing, she began again. "I'll beat you up."

"Oh, really?" Mako taunted, getting closer. He felt his stomach flip as Korra's eyes flashed with something- he didn't know what, but it was passionate- and he wanted nothing more than to lean closer and secure a kiss. Just a few centimeters and he'd have what he wanted-

Bolin cleared his throat.

"Um… well… er…" He mumbled when his two teammates turned to him. "This is a bit awkward…"

The two blinked and then Mako quickly got off of Korra, both their faces suddenly red. Bolin scratched the back of his head before starting to leave. "I'm just gunna…go now," he said as he left the room with Pabu. His two teammates glanced at each other, and for a while they were silent. Then Korra put on a somewhat evil-looking grin that took Mako by surprise. "What are y-"The Avatar cut him off, pushing him to the ground again. "We're not done yet," she told him with a laugh. He gave her a look and smirked. "You're not going to win," he replied, flipping her over.

Korra grunted as her back hit the floor. "Who says I won't…?" she huffed, trying to push herself up and knock Mako off, "_Sifu Hotman._" His brow twitched and he growled, "If you call me that _one more time-_"

"Sifu Hotman!" she said quickly, interrupting him. "Stop- oof!" Korra had kicked him off while he was distracted by her name calling and pinned him to the ground again, taking special care to make sure he couldn't move this time. "All we're doing is going back-and-forth," he pointed out to the girl on top of him. "So? I'm not giving up until I win," Korra replied.

"Is it always about winning with you?" Mako asked, squirming under her.

"Sure is, Sifu Hotman." Her eyes twinkled with amusement as he scowled at her.

"Seriously, where did that even come from?" He questioned exasperatedly, trying to free his hands. She pressed down harder, leaning over him.

"I dunno. I think it was Avatar Aang. It just came to mind." She replied honestly. "But I'm gonna keep saying it, because it makes you mad."

"Of course." He groaned, shifting his torso in an attempt to buck her off. She put her feet on either side of his chest, maintaining her hold on his wrists. "You _always _do things to annoy me."

"Yep!" She chirped without hesitation. "You're super fun to bother. I can see why Bolin pranks you so much."

"You're like his counterpart." Mako whined, wiggling under her.

"And you're a stick-in-the-mud. Come on Mako! Everyone needs a little excitement once in a while!"

"Yeah, well, too much excitement is a bad thing, you know," he told her with a scowl. "Can you get off me now?" he added after a second. Korra shook her head and leaned close so her face was a few inches from his. She put on a toothy grin when he tried to free himself again. "I'll only get off when you admit defeat," she told him simply. The firebender snorted and kept his mouth shut. "Aw come on, don't be a sore loser~" Korra sang.

Mako just continued to glare at her silently. Korra pouted and huffed. "The longer you stay silent, the longer we sit here, you know," she said. "Come on, Mako," she insisted, getting closer. "I'm wait-mph!" Mako cut her off, pressing his lips against hers.

It took her a few moments to realize what was going on. Mako- _the _Mako- was _kissing her_. However, once her fuzzy brain fully processed it, she leaned in closer, melting against him. Her hold on his hands slackened, and he brought one up to cup her face.

Her limbs turned to jelly and she collapsed onto him, savoring the moment. Using her weakness to his advantage, he slipped an arm around her back, flipping them slowly.

Finally, he pulled away, panting against her nose.

"And that…" He murmured, "Is how you win a fight…"

"T…That's no fair." She protested, still dazed. She wanted more. "Dumb Hotman."

"'Fights aren't fair.'" He quoted her, leaning his forehead against hers. "I think we've been through this. And would you stop calling me-"

She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him again.

"Hey guys, I just need to grab my- _erk-_" Bolin released a strangled cry, stumbling back in the doorway of the gym. Mako jumped off Korra. The Avatar sat up, touching her lips with the pad of her thumb, bright red.

There was silence for a few moments before:

"I-I just needed to grab my helmet." Bolin sputtered, embarrassed. Picking up the headgear, he sprinted out of the room.

"…"

"…"

"So, you up for round two, Hotman?"

"STOP. CALLING. ME. THAT… and yes."


End file.
